


tea for two

by goblinchan



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, i like maomako
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 06:36:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12150783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goblinchan/pseuds/goblinchan
Summary: All I can say is that my life is pretty plain;I like watchin' the puddles gather rain.





	tea for two

There was something about the scent of laundry detergent that made everything feel so peaceful. It wasn't a necessarily good smell, nothing noticeably nicer than others, but it reminded Hajime of happy things; and that is what was important. The days were getting warmer as winter slowly turned to spring, which made laundry days thankfully more frequent. Hajime stood silently, staring softly into the distance. The wind was slow but still made sound, wafting around a few clean sheets, catching a few strands of his loose hair onto Hajime's lips. He smiled softly and tucked those long strands back behind his ear. He thought for a moment about if he should pick up some cheap lotion on his way home- even though the smell of detergent was nice, it always made his hands dry, and he never liked the way gloves felt.   
  
His daydreaming was interrupted by a series of loud, quick footsteps eagerly heading towards him. Hajime turned to greet that noise, and was met by a very familiar smile on a very welcome face.

  
"Good afternoon, Mitsuru-kun." He spoke happily. "Thank you for offering to help me with the laundry today, I'm very glad you're here." He kept his soft smile. It was so unexpected- Mitsuru-kun asking to help. Not that he's not kind or a hard worker, but technically neither of them needed to do after-school jobs anymore. Hajime just liked laundry. Maybe Mitsuru-kun had something on his mind?   
That's when Hajime realized how quiet it was. But Mitsuru-kun didn't look sad or troubled, but rather a face he wore more often. He was staring at Hajime with those bright brown eyes gleaming, cheeks puffed and smile wide and shut tight. There was definitely something on his mind, and Hajime could tell he couldn't wait to say it. He giggled a bit; seeing his dear friend so excited always meant good news.   
  
"Do you have something to say, Mitsuru-kun?" He asked, a smile still on his voice.  
  
"You like him!! Oh-!" Mitsuru laughed, and immediately covered his mouth with his hands. That didn't last too long, as a moment later he was laughing again. "You like-like him, don't you Hajime-chan!"  
  
Hajime's smile immediately faded, and his grip on the wet towel he just remembered he had been holding tightened sharply.   
"Wh.. What..?" He breathed, before sputtering loudly. "N-No I don't..!" He shifted his eyes to the ground as a very specific name floated into his head.   
  
"Yes you do! See? You didn't even ask who I was talking about! I was right, y'kno! Hajime-chaaaan!!! You like him!" His smile was still bright as ever, but it was still a kind smile.   
  
"No... No I... I don't like anyone like that..." He turned away a bit, trying to hide his obviously reddened face. Hajime was never good at lying, but there's still the possibility that-  
  
"Hajime-chan," Mitsuru-kun spoke in a more serious tone, "People don't loudly cry marriage proposals at people they don't like-like, y'kno."   
  
Oh. Oh God, he does know. _I thought everyone forgot about that... Oh God, oh no-_  He felt his face get hotter, and panic began to stir in his stomach.

  
"He... He doesn't know, does he?" Hajime managed to force out. His arms were by this time completely soaked by the towel, which would've been more uncomfortable if he cared enough about it.   
  
"No... Well not that I know, y'kno. I didn't tell anyone. I just wanted to make sure I was right before I told h-"   
  
"N-No! No Mitsuru-kun you can't tell him! Please..! Please don't tell anyone!" Hajime could feel his heart in his throat. He looked back up at his friend and silently begged himself not to cry.   
  
"Awh, why not?" Mitsuru-kun pouted, but still looked to have genuine concern in his eyes. "Is there something wrong, y'kno?"   
  
"Well... Don't you think it's weird? That I feel like... Like this? Don't you think there's something wrong with me, that I think like that about him?" He'd never spoken to anyone about this before. Well... Never directly.   
  
"It's not weird, Hajime-chan! Cheer up!!" Mitsuru-kun said brightly, the confidence in his voice never wavering for even a moment. "Feelings are hard to deal with. But! You should let yourself feel them, y'kno!" He sounded.. Proud, almost. As if that was something he learned recently himself.   
  
"You... Promise you don't think It's strange? I've gone so long just... accepting it. I've definitely let myself feel like this for a long, long time but... I've already accepted it as a secret I'll keep forever." He tried to smile. "Please promise you won't tell?"   
  
"Hajime-chan, you think too much. I promise it's not strange! People like-like their friends all the time, y'kno! You should tell him, y'kno!" Mitsuru-kun genuinely looked disappointed. He really must've been excited...   
  
"No... No I can't I... It's hard to explain. Please, please promise me you won't tell him. Or anyone." Hajime tried to sound as stern and serious as he could, emphasizing as much of the importance of this promise as he could.   
  
"Awwwww Okay, Hajime-chan. I promise i won't tell Tomo-chan or anyone else that you like-like him. I swear on all the bread in the world! I will keep your promise, Hajime-chan, y'kno!" He still sounded proud.   
  
Mitsuru-kun may be loud and unpredictable, but he was an honest friend. Hajime was proud to call him that.   
  
"Thank you, Mitsuru-kun." The soft smile didn't come easy. "Do... Do you still want to help me with laundry?"   
  
Mitsuru-kun happily nodded, and the conversation turned to a subject Hajime was much more comfortable with.   
  
Laundry suddenly became a bit harder, however. It had long since become something he could execute almost flawlessly while still letting his thoughts wander, but today his thoughts weren't as welcome.   
Was he really so obvious? We're his feelings really so... obvious? Is Mitsuru-kun really the only one who knows? However it did feel almost... Liberating, to have someone know. Someone understand. Besides, if Nii-chan knew, he'd probably bring it up to him a lot sooner. Mitsuru-kun probably just gets excited about these things... Maybe he has some special feelings of his own about someone and wanted to talk about that as well... Maybe he just took a lucky guess. But again, no one's as forward as Mitsuru-kun is when it comes to things he's excited about. Other people might have guessed too... What if he is too obvious? What if Tomoya-kun knows and is just being kind about it? What if he thinks it's weird? Mitsuru-kun said it isn't but what if it is?   
  
"Hajime-chan?" Mitsuru-kun's voice peeked through Hajime's lonely thoughts. "Are you okay? You're overfilling the bucket, y'kno..."     
  
Hajime's thoughts snapped back to what he was doing and he realized yes, the the bucket was completely overflowing and his shoes were soaking. He scrambled to shut off the hose, slightly more embarrassed than he was a few minutes ago.   
  
"I really didn't mean to upset you, Hajime-chan... Honest... I'm sorry, y'kno..." Mitsuru-kun was leaning over Hajime with a genuine apologetic look on his face. He really... Must've been excited for Hajime, then. Maybe it really is okay to have a huge crush on your best friend and never tell him or anyone else and try for months and months to suppress it deep into your heart until it becomes just a normal thing you accept into your life until you accidentally shout to everyone in the room that you want to marry him while loudly weeping over his unconscious body and for some reason it felt... Really good. He's felt so disgusting and guilty for so long... Selfishly holding Tomoya-kun's hand and trying to calm his heart when he saw Tomoya-kun smile softly at him... Maybe all he did need was someone to tell him it was okay.   
  
He stood up and looked at Mitsuru-kun more directly.   
"No, Mitsuru-kun, I'm sorry I-" He suddenly, for some reason, couldn't keep from smiling. This sudden change in extreme emotion made Hajime kind of dizzy, but he felt honestly... Okay with that.   
  
"Mitsuru-kun..! I like him!" He covered his mouth for a moment, as if he said a bad word, but almost immediately started laughing. "I like him!!" It felt good to say out loud.   
  
Hajime watched as Mitsuru-kun's eyes grew to their normal, ecstatic brightness. Mitsuru-kun smiled one of the warmest, loudest smiles Hajime had seen, and for a moment things felt really... Wonderful.   
  
"Yes!" Mitsuru-kun shouted, grasping onto Hajime's hands and jumping up and down in the puddle Hajime accidentally created.   
"You like him!"   
  
"I like him!"   
  
He followed Mitsuru in the puddle jumping, both of them laughing in the warm shade. The cool wetness of Hajime's pants were a little uncomfortable on his ankles, but he didn't mind at the moment. He could always clean his pants later.   
That suddenly reminded Hajime that they still had laundry to finish, and he let go of Mitsuru's hands and remind him as well.   
Hajime had no idea how things would work out from there, but if he could go this long with a hopeless crush, he might as well let himself feel it.   
Hajime picked up the extra-full bucket of water, not minding the few splashes.

  
"I still... Don't want you to tell anyone though. Please?"  
  
"A promise is a promise, Hajime-chan."   
  
It took the two of them a long time to finish the laundry.   
  
•  
  
There was still some leftover bean sprouts, and cabbage was easy enough to pick up on the way home. Today's a Thursday, so there won’t be any meat on sale. Would a soup with sprouts and cabbage be okay? Maybe there was some potatoes at the house... No, no he'd know if there were potatoes. Maybe carrots? There had to be something other than bean sprouts at home...   
  
"Hajime?"  
  
His voice was always kind with a little hinge of worry. It managed to break Hajime out of his grocery-list daydream, though.   
  
"You heard the bell ring, right? You wanna head to lunch?" How was he always so patient with him?   
  
"Ah, yes. Sorry, Tomoya-kun. I was trying to figure out what we should have for supper tonight." Hajime quickly packed his bag, secretly double checking for any grocer coupons that might still be in there. "You still wanted to come over to study tonight, right?" It was an easy question. It was something simple the two of them did very often. Why did it suddenly make his heart hurt? It won't be the the worst thing ever if he couldn't come, right? Gosh, ever since Mitsuru-kun confronted him the other day, Hajime's been feeling more nervous than he should. It's like the whole thing started all over again... But he already decided to trust Mitsuru-kun and not bury this feeling deep down inside his pitiful, selfish heart.   
Things were going to be okay. As long as Tomoya-kun never found out, they could still have lunch together and study nights and be close. Hajime didn't need to worry. Mitsuru-kun is as loyal as they come.   
  
"It's nice to see you smiling." Tomoya-kun said softly, picking his own bag up off his nearby desk. "You've been smiling a lot the past few days. Did something happen? Oh! Oh yes I can still come tonight, sorry."   
  
Hajime hadn't realized he was smiling. But, Tomoya-kun was probably right. He had been feeling a different kind of tightening in his chest than he was used to. It was still a sorrowful longing for something he'd never have, but at least he wasn't disgusted in himself anymore.   
  
"Aha, not really. Maybe I'm just excited for spring." He spoke, following Tomoya-kun out the door. It wasn't a false statement at all. Spring meant flowers and rain. He just had to keep himself from thinking about graduation... Which was a very anxious subject. "Good, good. I'm glad. I think we might have soup for dinner, if that's okay with you."  
  
"I'm okay with anything, Hajime, really."  
  
The two stepped into the hall, side by side, and headed toward... Well it was unsure who was following who.   
  
"Do you have lunch today, Hajime? Did you need to get something?" Tomoya-kun asked, like he did most days.   
  
Hajime replied a simple yes, he did bring something today, and offered to share it with Tomoya-kun; who of course shyly declined.   
  
One of them brought up today's lesson in class, and they drifted into a peaceful conversation about what would and wouldn't be on any upcoming tests. Tests didn't really make Hajime nervous. Nerves were getting to be an easier thing to handle, anyway. That was something to be happy about, too. Maybe things would be okay.   
It took a while for Hajime to notice they'd been walking to their usual lunchtime bench the whole time, maybe they both were just following each other. Hajime felt himself smile.   
He glanced up at his friend, who wore a similar soft smile. Hajime opened his mouth, another simple test-related subject on his mind, when he suddenly noticed a sort of... Loud, terrifying, thundering set of what sounded like footsteps that seemed to be charging right at him.   
  
Before he could turn around to see who owned the terrifying footsteps, a pair of warm, strong arms wrapped around Hajime's waist and lifted him into the air. He was about to sound a protest when a bright laughter filled his ears, almost as thunderous as the matching footsteps. Hajime suddenly found himself spinning, legs slightly dangling in the air, and decided to hold on to those strong arms as tight as he could.    
  
"Shinonooooon!" Hajime heard as his feet finally touched the ground. "I found you!!"   
  
"Akehoshi-senpai..." He replied, covering his face with his hands. He was a little dizzy so it was hard to see, but this surprise attack couldn't have come from anyone else. "D-don't do that..! You frightened me!"   
  
"Ahh, I'm sorry, Shinonon. I got excited! I was looking for you." Akehoshi-senpai spoke happily, keeping his strong arms on Hajime's shoulders to keep him steady. He really was gentle and kind...  
  
"Looking for me..? Did you need something?"  He tried to hide how excited he actually was, just being around Akehoshi-senpai sometimes made his face red. But they've been through enough, and Hajime is confident to call Akehoshi-senpai a good friend now, he shouldn't still be so nervous.   
  
"Yes! I have something to show you!" He almost shouted with that usual sparkling grin of his. "It's in here... Somewhere... In this bag... Maybe. Nope I guess it's in another one. No worries!" Akehoshi-senpai zipped up the school bag he was digging through, a confident smile still on his face. "I know where it is though, so don't worry! I'll meet you after school, is that alright?"    
  
"Oh, of course.!" Hajime quickly replied, "I'm so happy you thought of me, Akehoshi-senpai..."   
  
"Shinonon! You're so cute when you're red like that!"   
  
Before Hajime could reply in protest, Akehoshi-senpai embraced him with a tight, warm hug. He held him like that for a while, obviously not caring about anyone who might see. It was still so warm and comforting; it still made him so happy to think someone as amazing as Akehoshi-senpai could hold someone like Hajime as close as he does.   
Akehoshi-senpai parted with a smile and a wave, and hurried off to wherever he needed to be.   
  
Hajime sighed a bit, repositioned his bag on his shoulder, and turned to face Tomoya-kun again. He seemed a little more tense than before.  
  
"That guy sure is something." Tomoya-kun spoke, his eyes on the ground.   
  
"Ahh, isn't he though?" Hajime couldn't help but giggle a little bit.   
  
Tomoya-kun didn't reply.  
  
•

  
It had been a really good day, Hajime felt. Akehoshi-senpaii was going to see him once more after class, and then he'd spend the rest of the night with Tomoya-kun. It was the little things like this that made his life so warm and fulfilled. He made a few checklists in his head and glanced at clock until class ended. When the final bell finally rang (he had been paying attention this time), he quickly packed all his things and quietly stood up.   
  
"Hajime," Tomoya-kun spoke, standing up after him. "I'll meet you at the usual spot. Take your time." He smiled softly, and walked outside the classroom without another word. Hajime tried not to let Tomoya-kun's tone bother him. He'd be fast, no need to worry.   
  
By the time he got himself to the door, Akehoshi-senpai was already waiting there for him. He was bouncing back and forth on his feet with his arms behind his back, completely ignoring the commotion of the hallway. As soon as their eyes met, Akehoshi-senpai's eyes widened and he smiled his usual excited greeting.   
  
"Good afternoon, Akehoshi-senpaii..! I'm so happy you remembered.." Hajime returned the greeting.   
  
"Of course I did, Shinonon!" He smiled and reached his hand out, which Hajime promptly grasped. Without much of a warning, Akehoshi-senpai took of down the hall, Hajime still in hand.   
  
"Where are we going?" Hajime asked, doing his best to keep up with the brisk pace.   
  
"We rented a practice room for the whole week! I'm thinkin' I must've left it in there yesterday." He laughed, slowing down his pace a bit to let Hajime catch his breath. "Sorry, sorry I'm still excited."   
  
"Do you mind if I ask what it is, Akehoshi-senpai?" Hajime asked, still holding onto his wrist.   
  
"Yep! It's you!"   
  
"Wh-what? Me? What?!"

 

“Shinonon!” Akehoshi-senpai laughed brilliantly, “I’m sorry, I meant um… Well yes it’s you but one of your pictures. I mean I have a few, but this one’s special, and I wanted you to sign it for me, if that’s alright.”

 

“What…? R.. Really?” Hajime felt his heart blossom and his face became a bit warm. They had been getting a little more popular, but he didn’t think too much about people actually buying bromides of him and his friends. He knows he probably shouldn’t be this surprised that Akehoshi-senpai would have some, after all he was always so kind… He was always so supportive and gentle and never failed to make Hajime feel special.   
Hajime spaced out a bit, daydreaming and smiling to himself. Akehoshi-senpai laughed, as usual, and reminded Hajime not to be so humble.   
They spent the rest of the short trip on much simpler conversation, Hajime still feeling a shining happiness in his chest.   
  
“Ah-ha! Here we are, Shinonon!” He smiled and opened an unlocked door. The both of them stepped inside, Akehoshi-senpai a little louder than Hajime. The rest of Akehoshi-senpai’s unitmates were already there, and they greeted Hajime by name and with a soft wave. As Hajime returned their greetings, Akehoshi-senpai was already digging through one of the few bags on the ground.   
“Awhhh jeez…” Akehoshi-senpai sighed after a while. “I think I really did leave it at home… I’m sorry, Shinonon, I was so excited too..!”

  
“It’s alright Akehoshi-senpai, there’s always next time!” Hajime giggled a little bit. With things like this, it really was the thought that made him the most happy. Akehoshi-senpai replied with a smile, bright as ever, and promised he would bring it tomorrow.   
  
Hajime stood there a bit longer, listening to Akehoshi-senpai talk with his friends, his laugh echoing through the small room in it's usual, wondrous tone. But the longer he was there, the more he felt kind of… Sick... There was something about the atmosphere that made Hajime's stomach twist, and he couldn’t place it until he looked around the room a bit more. It might've been Akehoshi-senpai's two unitmates over to the left, sitting on the the floor... Holding hands... Hajime couldn't help but stare at them. Something about how close together they were... The way they looked at each other... Their soft smiles whispering soft words Hajime wouldn't dare try to listen to. He held his breath for a moment, trying to understand why he couldn't handle seeing this. He was about to turn his attention back to his senpai and try to shake off this mysterious feeling of dread, when those two kissed each other. It was so casual, like it was something they were supposed to do. And suddenly, things were not okay. It was to hard to describe... An overwhelming feeling of envy and sorrow, maybe. And Hajime realized exactly how much wanted this. He wanted this more than he thought he could handle. In a few moments something he'd been handling well enough for a while became a feeling he didn't think he could live with anymore. He didn't want to think about how he'll never be able to kiss Tomoya-kun, or whisper sweet lovely words to him, or look at him in the eyes the way these two senpais look at each other. He didn't want to think about how much he wanted Tomoya-kun to look at him that way too. But he did think about it. He wanted it so, so bad. Why... Did it suddenly hurt so much? It's something he already longed for, actually facing it just really put a perspective on this.   
He'll never have this.   
  
"Shinonon... Are you okay?" Akehoshi-senpai looked a lot more concerned than he sounded.   
  
"Yes, I'm fine, sorry... I was just spacing out a bit." He could've cried over how embarrassing the crack in his voice sounded. Pathetic. Absolutely pathetic.   
  
"Well, whatever you're thinkin' about, you'll be okay." Akehoshi-senpai's hand was so warm on Hajime's shoulder. "You're a strong person, Shinonon." His smile returned, lifting Hajime's heart a bit.   
  
He heard Hidaka-Senpai say something stern about 'PDA in uniform'.   
  
Akehoshi-senpai wrapped his arms around Hajime, encasing him in a warmth so welcome and needed, Hajime could've fallen asleep.   
"I'm always here for you." Was his despair really so obvious? "You know I'd do anything to see that sparkling smile of yours, Shinonon." Akehoshi-senpai was, after all, an actual angel. A beautiful, shining angel that lit up any dark place and brought happiness and joy and made Hajime feel safe and happy and loved. 

**Author's Note:**

> You know those posts that are like 'when two friends love each other but they both think its unrequited' and then theres a pic of like someone crying on the floor yeah thats me writing this fic
> 
> also
> 
> i lvoe ra*bits


End file.
